The Comeback
by jessmarianosleatherjacket
Summary: Sequel to Haven. A single chain links us together-a rusted, fragile chain, frayed by outer forces intent on pulling us apart. But don't pay attention to them, love. Just focus on me.


The Comeback

Chapter 1

Too Cool for Mainstream

9:25 AM

_9:25 AM_

The frazzled woman eyed her watch wearily. She set her fingers over her mouth, almost as if to muffle an impending scream of frustration. She thought better and settled for a quiet, tired sigh and indiscernible mutterings. A zephyr gently wisped by, caressing the brunette's locks afloat her face. She inhaled the refreshing wind and her features calmed.

Hermione was waiting at, what she deemed, "a cute little muggle café." Waiting for the past twenty-five minute on a certain gentleman. This particular man certainly didn't deserve her time, Hermione decided. But he got it anyways. Because this man was Draco Malfoy and she was Hermione Granger and he was _always_ tardy and she _always_ waited because she was punctual and polite and he was infuriating and irresponsible and they were… friends? Odd. They are also aware of this.

The unlikely duo had developed an inclusive routine. Every morning before they went off to their tedious occupations, they rendezvoused at this quaint café for breakfast and light chatter. Light, because Merlin knew they weren't ready for heavy topics. To avoid awkwardness or wounding their collective pride, they tip-toed around boundaries and didn't mention that night when they had inadvertently crossed paths and word-vomited their deepest secrets and most earnest feelings. But without fail, Hermione and Draco had managed to uphold their agreement of stable meetings and promise of, _hah_, civility.

Hermione bit off another morsel of her chocolate-chip muffin and stared at the people enjoying their mornings. She had chosen a seat at the shaded area outside the actually café. She observed couples, couples with children, children with children. They all looked merry. Strangely so, Hermione interpreted, because not _everyone_ can be happy. It was probably an act. Because they all hated each other. Hermione grinned at her own skepticism.

But she could feel it too, admittedly. The joy wafting through the atmosphere. The warm sunshine and the delicious smell of coffee and pastries, a combination that seemed to drug her into blissful oblivion, a buzz that lavished her senses. There was a noticeable change in Hermione's demeanor, which previously exhibited telltale signs of depression and loneliness, but now glowed with contentment and vitality. No one would suspect this attitude adjustment had something to do with a certain tall, silver-maned, charismatic, charming, _handsome _individual entering her life… don't be ridiculous.

Speaking of a certain tall, silver-maned, charismatic, charming, _handsome _individual.

Hermione sipped her vanilla latte and ever-so-slightly adjusted her posture because _he_ was here. She wouldn't dare dignify his presence by acknowledging it; a presence she felt with her mere senses. She could pinpoint his familiar aroma in the most crowded of public places. He smelled like an infusion of musty cologne and chocolate.

Hermione set her cup down as Draco walked elegantly around from behind her, pulled out the chair across from her, and graced the wooden contraption with his glorious backside. Hermione fought the urge to give him a once-over because by now, she was well aware of his impeccable taste in clothing that accentuated the contours of his chest and abdomen and _ohmygod_ his toned thighs that were thankfully out-of-sight beneath the table, but unfortunately, not out-of-Hermione's-mind.

"I'm late," Draco greeted.

"You always are," Hermione noted.

"I'm sorry."

"You always are."

"You're not angry?" Draco coolly questioned, mildly perplexed.

"I should be." Hermione raised her eyebrows in slight accusation, none too serious. "What was it this time?" She already knew.

"Pansy," Draco conceded, with a tiredness in his tone well beyond his years. Placing one leg over the other and moodily crossing his arms on his chest, he explained, "I keep telling her, 'Darling, I have a job to do. Important matters to attend to.' But she may not be as daft as she looks. She's actually keeping tabs on me. She told me she had Blaise inform her of when I come into work on some days."

"That fiend," Hermione scoffed, asserting monotone sarcasm.

"I know!" Draco agreed. "And then, of course, I blew up. We argued. How dare she undermine my authority, go behind my back—no. That's not even the main issue. It really _irks_ me that she even _suspects_ something is going on. But, you know," Draco stammered, "not that anything is _going on_ between—this thing with us—per se. I mean—I just don't understand it."

"Of course not. Heaven forbid you're not actually as cool or stealthy or suave as you have people believe." Hermione playfully smirked, Draco's scowled. "Or maybe Pansy's got a half-brain. No, she's probably an evil genius. I bet she's plotting your demise right now in her top-secret lab."

Hermione's smile faded. She paused, the genuinely suggested, "Or maybe all of this is ridiculous and it's completely unnecessary for you to hide our relationship—er, _friendship_ from your family. Everything could be normal again."

Draco's facial features uplifted in surprise. He uncrossed his legs and arms, which he now placed on the table, hands laying flat in relaxation. "I think we both knew when we chose to do, um, _this_," Draco hand-gestured around their general space, "that things would never really be normal again. Because Granger," Draco looked hesitant, then gained confidence anew. He slowly said, "You know how I feel about you. Or did you forget?" Draco found Hermione's eyes.

Hermione stared back. She looked uncomfortable. Hell, she felt squeamish. Because she didn't forget. How could she? That unforgettable night at the bar when Draco had confessed his feelings for her, which extended beyond the innocent lines of friendship. But Hermione wasn't ready. She was an emotional wreck. Not still broken, but dented, nonetheless. Hermione shook her head, conveying a no.

"I thought not," Draco softly replied.

"But does it matter?" Hermione questioned.

"Does what matter? Do my feelings matter?" Draco looked taken aback. "Or our feelings?"

"Yes! I mean—no. Erm," Hermione was flustered. "You just posed like, three questions. But none of it matters. We can't do… this… We can't even approach this. Because bottom line: we both know it's impossible. It's implausible because, as you said, you have important matters to attend to." Hermione almost sadly articulated, "I know you care about your family. You have to be there for Pansy because not doing so would go against your mother's wishes. Even seeing me counts as going against your mother's wishes. I respect your priorities, Draco. In the end, it's all about your duties to your family. In the end, you can't leave them for me. You wouldn't leave them for me… would you?" A minuscule glimmer of hope etched into Hermione's voice.

Draco and Hermione's eyes locked in a connection only quintessential and understandable to them. Thoughts reeled through Draco's mind. Hermione had put herself out there. She had crossed the lines. She had done the unthinkable and set herself up for exactly what they were both praying to evade. They should know better by now. Bottom-lining and questioning never did anyone any good.

"Hermione, I…" But Draco stopped. His entire body visibly deflated. He couldn't continue, for both their sakes. Because he didn't know that he wanted to risk losing what little ground they had built together by making promises, empty or not. He was still in-between lives and choices. He also didn't know that Hermione quite grasped what she wanted. She still showed visible signs of unsteadiness and confusion. Draco valued her too much to push her into something that neither of them were wired for.

Emotional breakthroughs and life-altering leaps were too cliché, anyways. And Draco and Hermione were anything but.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," Draco finished, quite lamely by his standards. "Besides, I still haven't had any coffee." With that, he called for a waitress and ordered his manly drink: coffee. black. Draco attempted to reel the conversation back to the earlier light-hearted banter.

He offered Hermione a half-smile with all the boyish charm of someone enjoying good company. Hermione averted her gaze, shaking her head and brushing him off. Draco, however, was no quitter. He prodded his leg beneath the table in search of Hermione's and lightly tapped her shin. Hermione looked up, startled. Draco smirked, resting his chin on his arm that he had propped up on the table, and regarded Hermione with a side-ways glance. Hermione rolled her eyes knowingly and huffed, biting her lip. Draco kept his gaze, his silver orbs piercing through Hermione's defenses. Hermione gave in like she always did and always will. Because she was Hermione Granger and he was Draco Malfoy and he was irresistible and coy and she was defenseless and adorable. Hermione granted Draco a smile she reserved only for him.

"Hermione."

"Yes, Draco."

"You look lovely today."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you want the rest of your muffin?"

"Take it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know, there are probably a thousand unfavorable calories in that muffin. You should go home and do a couple hundred sit-ups."

"Why would I do that?"

"Not because you're vain and insecure."

"Of course not."

"You're just looking rather scrawny these days."

"Please, Granger. It's one thing to lie to me, but don't lie to yourself."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"You have a watch."

"Indeed. I asked for your benefit because it seems that I'm the only one who's in the know: it's time for me to go."

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"Getting out my wallet. Most societies think it's rude to eat and not pay."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm paying."

"Says you."

"Stubborn woman. One of these days, you're going to let me pay."

"Says you. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

_fin._

Author's Note: Hello, my precious M&M's! It's been a while. I got some requests a while back when I first published Haven to have a sequel. Hopefully I can enforce your ideas and come up with a few of my own to finish this continuation... This is a really random update. I just spontaneously got inspired to write. So I did. Once again, my vacation days come closer to an end and school just edges closer. Due to time constraints and general frustration, don't expect speedy updates. I'm a horrible person. And an even worse writer. I'm aware of this. Okay I shall cease rambling. But I hope you like this new addition! I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
